In My Veins
by ConsultingHunterOfGalifrey
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR "HEAVEN CAN'T WAIT"* Why was he doing this? And why did that stupid Moose have so much faith in him?
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Crowley thought to himself as he held the syringe of human blood. He injected it into his skin, feeling the warmth of humanity flow into his veins. It used to hurt, but by now it was an enjoyable pain. He was a sort of masochist like that. But then again, who in Hell wasn't?

He couldn't believe it. He was a junkie, a human blood junkie. "I'm like a reverse Moose." Crowley mused bitterly as the last of the blood worked its way out of the syringe and into his system. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Sam. Why did the boy have such faith in him? See a good in him that didn't exist? That couldn't be? "I saw your humanity that night, I know that part of you's still there..." Honestly, how could he of all people suddenly be so idealistic when it came to the demon?

And why did Crowley want to live up that?

He'd been fighting it since the boys dragged him to The Treehouse. Hell, he'd fought it since he was stuffed in a trunk. But there was this tiny part of him that was human. That still sought forgiveness from the boys, from Castiel, from Kevin, even from God. But mostly Sam. That part of him seemed strongly, strangely attatched to Sam. It wanted to make him proud.

He would've been lying if he'd said he hadn't been slightly attracted to Sam Winchester before. While most of his "advances" had just been bravado, he admitted Giagantor was handsome (But then again, what creature at this point wouldn't?). But then it was just fleeting lust. Besides, when someone and his brother constantly throw a spanner into your plans, it really kills any and all attraction you might have had.

But now it was different. Now he had a fixation on him. Crowley didn't want to say he'd imprinted on the hunter, but it increasingly felt as though he had. ("Bollocks!" He thought. "I've turned into a pedophilac werewolf! There's no dignity to be salvaged from that...") He hated that Sam had done that to him. That Sam believed in the "good" in him. That it was always Sam who visited him. That it made him secretly happy when he did.

That was why he was using Kevin's blood. A prophet's blood was sure to be better then that of a man fresh from confession. (At least, he assumed that was the hiarchy...) He was hoping it could finish the job. Cure him. Make it all stop.

Make him worthy of Sam.

Sure enough, the cause of all his annoying angst had to visit. Sam had concern in his eyes. ("Concern for me?" Crowley thought. "That's new...") "Moose..." he said, using the poker face he'd more or less perfected. "Crowley..." Sam said, actually pulling up a chair. "You're planning on sticking around a while? Be still my heart..." Crowley replied snarkily. Sam didn't reply, continuing to wear his sad puppy face.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked. Quite sincerely, Crowley noted. Did he... Did he know? "I'm as fine as a jailbird can be, Sam." He retorted. Sam slid back his chair.

"Fine. But just to let you know, Crowley, I go through this "nothing is wrong, I have nothing to tell you" thing with my brother all the time. I'll keep asking until you tell me..."

Crowley smirked. "I'll be looking forward to it, Moose..." Sam got up and headed for the door. "You really expect too much of me, Sam..." Crowley caught himself saying. Sam paused with his hand on the doorway. He sighed. "Maybe I do, Crowley. Maybe I do..."

As soon as the door closed and Crowley was sure he was alone, he slammed his fists on the table and buried his head in his hands.

"Sam Winchester, you're going to be the death of me..."

~0~

A/N So, yeah, this was kind of an experiment/practice for me. I've never really written a straight up shipping fic before. Plus, I wanted to put more Mooseley fics into the web. There are not enough Mooseley fics out there. Gotta show my strange ship some love! *ahem* Not to sound needy, but please feel free to critique... I'd really appreciate it... Well, carry on, my wayward companions... -CH


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sat outside of Crowley's prison. It was time for round three of the "What's wrong?/Nothing's wrong!" game. He didn't go in right away, since he heard Crowley was singing to himself, as he recently started to do. Dean would mock him for it, but Sam kind of liked to hear Crowley sing. Mostly because it was always something different. It was a nice break from the same rock cassettes Sam had heard most of his life and occasional old record they stumbled on.

"Lovely ladies/Waiting for a bite!

Waiting for the customers/

Who only come at night!"

Well, Sam did say it was always something different...

~0~

Crowley tried not to notice how Sam always seemed to come in just as he finished singing. He berated himself for acting like a lovestruck schoolgirl. He was the rightful king of bloody hell, for sin's sake. "Moose, you've come again to my boudoir? Third time this week. People will talk..." he greeted saucily, resting his chin on his hands.

Sam looked at the demon sternly. "You know what I'm here to ask..." Crowley smirked. "And you know my reply. Though, I am willing to give up more names, if you want..." Sam folded his arms and sighed. Crowley smirked, relieved Sam didn't press the issue. "Now, do you want the names alphabetically or in order of "need for you to gank"?"

~0~

"At least Crowley will be earning his keep in Dean's eyes today." Sam thought as he scribbled names down. "It's better than nothing..." "And that's all I got for you, Moose." Crowley stated, putting his hands in front of him on the desk.

"Thank you, Crowley." Sam noticed the side of the demon's mouth twitch up briefly. "You're welcome... Might want to take some time with that list, though. It's all I'm going to give you..." Sam frowned. "You only gave me five names!"

"I believe you said what I knew is what's keeping me alive..." Something snapped in the hunter. Sam slammed his hands down on the table. "NOT IF YOU DON'T COOPERATE! I've tried being gentle, because part of me wants to put a little faith in you..."

"I told you to put your faith elsewhere..."

"SHUT UP! Look, you're alive because Dean believes you can be useful and I believe in the Crowley I saw in the church. You give us any reason to give up, you die. It's as simple as that. And while we don't give up impossible things easily, you've been pushing it. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

Sam panted. Internally, he chastised himself for letting Crowley get to him. The demon just made him feel so conflicted lately. He wanted to believe he could be reformed, but he had four years of antagonism against one night of vulnerability...

~0~

Crowley's back was pressed against his chair, his eyes bulging. He thought he was prone to mercurial outbursts... He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Wow, Sam. I love it when you get forceful, but that right there..." Sam brushed his hair back, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, well, I'm just tired of people keeping things from me. You, Dean..."

"Squirrel?"

"It's none of your business..."

"I know what you're talking about, Sam. You seem to forget I've literally read your book..."

Sam sighed. "I know. I'm still not telling you..."

"Now who's keeping secrets, Moose?" Crowley said as Sam headed to the door. Sam just shook his head, heading to the door. He started humming "Lovely Ladies". Crowley's heart skipped a bit. He was listening to him sing...

He shifted uncomfortably again. He recognized the source of his discomfort. He looked down. "Bugger. He has to be doing this on purpose..." he thought.

~0~

A/N: Yeah, I didn't think I'd be writing more of this. I'd intended "In My Veins" to just be a one-shot, but I got more ideas. Plus, it's letting me use a few concepts from a scrapped fanfic idea I had (I scrapped it because season 9 pushed it too far into AU territory before I could write it, unlike "Charlie and Cas", which I starting writing BEFORE it was officially AU...), like Crowley imprinting on Sam as a side effect of the failed cure. So, yay! Carry on, my wayward companions!

-CH


	3. Chapter 3

Sam didn't show up the next few days (not that Crowley missed him or anything...). "Probably a hunt..." Crowley figured. But when he did show up, he said nothing. "Hello, Moose. Up for another round?" Sam just pulled up a chair, set a plate with a pomegranate and a beer down, and sat down. He pulled out a copy of Game of Thrones, opened the book to his spot, and read quietly to himself. It went on for a good twenty minutes. "The silent treatment, Moose? Seriously? I'm not a child..."

"You threw a crumpled up piece of paper at me and pouted when you refused to cooperate." Sam replied, eyes not leaving the book. "Besides, I obviously need to change tactics with you..." There were a few more minutes of silence. Crowley hated the silence. Sam drank his beer. Crowley leaned up a bit. "Joffery has Eddard executed..." he said, hoping for a reaction. "Already past that part, Crowley..." Sam replied, showing he was in fact on the last chapter. He finished the book and turned his attention to his pomegranate.

Never had Crowley been more relieved Sam chose a non-Freudian fruit to try. In his hundreds of years of existance, he couldn't think of a single way to make eating pomegranates sexy. The closest suggestive thing he could think of was possibly sucking the excess juice off the boy's lips, but even for Crowley that was stretching a bit.

Still, he had to admit the fruit sounded good. Demons could eat if they wanted to, after all. Plus, the lack of attention and silence was killing him. "Hey," Crowley piped up. "What do you want, Crowley?" Sam replied, still not looking at him. Had this been any other time, Crowley would have replied with something like, "Well, you over this desk, begging me for mercy, for starters..."

"Could I have a bit?" Crowley found himself asking instead, pointing to the partially-gutted pomegranate. Sam's eyes flicked over to Crowley, and he became stern. "Are you going to cooperate?"

Was he really going to give up for a few pomegranate seeds and no more silence? "And Sam..." A voice in his head chimed in gleefully. "Shut up." he thought. "I'm going mad..." He looked Sam in the eye. "Yeah..."

They didn't break eye contact for a while. Sam's gaze softened. He pushed the plate where Crowley could reach. The demon took some seeds and proceeded to bite and suck the juicy coating off. ("That sounded wrong... Perhaps there is something Freudian after all...") Sam had a few more seeds as well. Crowley spit the seed bits out into his hand and set them on the plate.

"Alright. A deal's a deal, Sam. If nothing else, I'm mostly a demon of my word... I..."

Then, as if The God Of Unwanted Intrusions themself had sent him personally, Dean walked in. "Sam, we got a hunt down in..." The elder Winchester saw his brother and his prisoner sitting together at the table, pomegranate between them. "What the crap?" he said, pointing at Crowley and the table.

"Hey, I don't interrupt your dates, Dean..." Crowley snarked. Sam held his hands up. "It's not a date. I was just taking a new approach to dealing with Crowley..." Crowley shook his head and tsked. "And there's the problem with our relationship in a nutshell: You always deny it..." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever it is, Dean, let's go..." Sam said. Dean clapped his hands together and walked out of the room. Sam followed but not before stopping to face Crowley. "You're not getting out of this that easily. When we get back, you're telling." Crowley crossed his legs under the desk and put his hands together on the table. "Looking forward to it..." he said, the side of his mouth twitching upward.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was off on the hunt for a long time again, much to Crowley's chagrin. He was growing tired of annoying Kevin by singing the worst of what British pop had to offer. (Ah, TV Talent Competitions: providing endless soul revenue for years. Cowell was a miracle worker.) The prophet wasn't coming in to flog him with a stick. Then maybe he could bite the bugger and ingest some blood. Would it have the same effect as injecting it? He wanted to know. For research purposes.

But that little piece of humanity in him told him to let up on the boy. Besides, there was only so much Cher Lloyd he could stand before he lost his precious little sanity. Plus, Sam might snap at him when he got back. And he was not going though the same little "adventure" he went through last time. Though he did learn a valuable life skill.

~0~

Sam made his way to where they stashed Crowley. He passed Kevin, who practically hugged him. "THANK YOU! He wouldn't let up! If you guys hadn't told me not to, I'd have murdered him. So. Much. One Direction. But of course, he stopped just a minute or two ago. Must've gotten bored..." He walked off, leaving Sam to finish his walk to Crowley.

He paused beside the doorway when he heard Crowley singing:

"...because maybe... You're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all... You're my wonderwall!"

Sam smiled a bit. He could feel a sincerity in Crowley. "There's your humanity..."

~0~

Crowley smirked when Sam finally showed his pretty face again. "Sam... Way to stand me up..." Sam rolled his eyes as he sat down. "Sorry to inconvenience you. We never know how long a hunt will be." "They usually seem to take a book's length..." Crowley retorted. Sam buried his face in his hands and groaned. "Never mention those books again." Crowley grinned roguishly. "No promises, Moose..."

"So, you're going to keep your word?" Sam said. Crowley smiled. "Of course. I forgot how effective the silent treatment can be..." Sam sat back, arms folded. "Alright, let's hear it. What's up with you lately?"

"What's up with me? Well, for starters, I've been kidnapped by two flannel-garbed monstrosities. Then, they force me to turn human. But they can't be bothered to finish the job because precious little Sammy might die again, even though you boys constantly flip Death the bird and come back, and leave me a shadow of my former self.

"Now, I've got a psychotic harlot named Abbadon undoing all my years of work in Hell, usurping MY throne, and what can I do about it? Nothing! Why? Because the same two menaces are keeping me locked up in this cell. And the cherry on top of my discontent? I feel the need to use human blood to fix it. To finish what YOU started. And because part of me maybe liked humanity a bit, and meant what I said that night. THAT'S WHAT'S UP WITH ME!" Crowley slammed his hands on the desk.

Sam looked at Crowley like he was some sickly orphaned puppy he stumbled on. He didn't know if the Moose realized he had rested his hand over Crowley's. "I'm sorry about that, Crowley. I really am. If I'd have had my way that night, I'd have finished the job. It'd certainly have simplified things around here. Dean'd only have the angels to deal with..." Something sparked in his eyes. "Stay right there..." he said, getting up.

Crowley looked at Sam unimpressed. "Stay right here? Are... Are you serious, Moose?" Sam shook his head. "You know what I mean. I got a solution to this. At least for you..."

A/N: So, here you go! Fun fact: you know that scrapped Mooseley fanfic idea I mentioned earlier? I had a scene that involved a Sam and Crowley moment in The Impala and on the radio, "Wonderwall" by Oasis would be playing. (Dean and Cas would've been asleep in the back, thus why the radio wouldn't be blasting Classic Rock. So there's another scene I repurposed for here! Hooray for editing! \'o'/ That is all. Carry on, my wayward companions! -CH


	5. Chapter 5

There was a small chapel of sorts within The Bunker. It took Sam a while to think of a sin to confess, but when he confessed it, he bolted out of there. He grabbed a syringe and a knife from where he and Dean stored them. He ran past his brother. "Whoa, Sam! Where's the fire?"

Sam flipped the knife in his hand. "I'm going to finish what I started. It'll be one less thing to worry about..." He didn't see the look of terror on Dean's face, and ignored Dean's panicked calling to him. He was going to set things right. Or at least one thing...

~0~

"You're going to finish the cure? Won't that kill you?" Crowley asked when he saw the knife and syringe. "Well, I'm not doing the trials anymore. It probably won't kill me. Besides, maybe it'll be easier now. I mean, you already have some of it in your system. And I don't know if it affects my blood, but I became a born-again virgin..." Crowley raised an eyebrow. "...Long story. I'll tell you later..." Sam said, leaving it at that.

"If you're fully human, maybe it'll curb your addiction... And if not... I can help you..." Crowley leaned on the desk as Sam drew blood into the syringe. Crowley tried not to look at it. "You? My sober companion? Taking me to Bloodaholics Annoymous meetings?" Sam chuckled as he made his way towards Crowley. "I don't think BA meetings exist, but yeah. I'll help you..." The demon tilted his head on instinct. Sam swore he saw him smile.

He held the syringe to Crowley's neck and inserted the needle into a vein. He pushed down on the plunger, beginning to empty his blood into the demon's.

And that's when it all went wrong.

~0~

The blood never burned like this before. Crowley let out a bloodcurdling scream. It was too much. He hissed; "Stop it, Sam!" Sam all but ripped the syringe out, it still quite full. Sam was bewildered at what was happening. "Crowley, you're neck is burning..."

Crowley panted. "I KNOW! You used the wrong blood! This is..." He winced. "It's ANGEL blood, Sam!"

Sam stepped back. "Angel blood? How can I have angel blood? I... Unless..." Sam pressed his hands to the sides of his head. He cried out in pain. Crowley saw Sam's eyes changing between solid electric blue and their regular hazel with each of the distressed hunter's blinks. In fact, his whole body language shifted with each blink: from Sam's to something Crowley hadn't seen. The angel.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Sam shouted.

"Sam, you need me in here. You are too weak. Dean asked me to..." The angel in Sam replied.

"GET OUT!"

"Sam, you will not survive! Don't..."

"I SAID "GET OUT"!" Sam shouted, tears in his eyes.

"SAM!"

Sam cried out in agony. There was a flash of light. Dean opened the door and entered the room. Sam swayed, stumbling towards the door. "Sam, look, you gotta understand..." Sam froze by the desk, bracing himself against it. "Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam collapsed.

"SAM!" Crowley cried out.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell did you do, Squirrel?" Crowley asked, seething. Dean went to Sam and hefted him up. "Sam was dying. I made a deal with an angel. He could have a timeshare in Sam's head and heal up if he healed Sam from the trials." Dean laid Sam on the desk. "He wouldn't need to know. He wasn't SUPPOSED to know..." He felt Sam for a pulse. "Oh God. He's dying..."

Crowley was livid. "You should've gone to me. I could've fixed him, easy."

"I was going to, until Zeke showed up. Besides, you'd probably have some way to screw us over..."

"AND GOING BEHIND YOUR OWN BROTHER'S BACK AND PUTTING AN ANGEL IN HIM AGAINST HIS WILL WAS A SHINING SYMBOL OF MORALITY!?" Crowley bellowed.

"I don't need you of all people lecturing me on morals!" Dean snapped.

Crowley touched Sam's hand. It was going cold. He felt something inside him shatter. "No... Not today..." Crowley held up his shackled hands. "I might still be able to fix him, even with the angelic shock to my system and the cure remnants. Just let me go for a minute..." "No! Why should I trust you? What do you have to gain from this, anyway? Not like you to be Mr. Charity..."

Crowley's eyes flicked to the comatose Winchester, his face softening. Dean caught that look and understood. "Son of a..." "Look! Every moment you stall, the more Sam dies! Just LET! ME! GO!" Dean sighed. He dug his key to Crowley's chains and unlocked him.

Crowley stood up and stretched a moment. He scratched where Sam injected the angel blood. Then he placed his hands on Sam's forehead and chest. He closed his eyes and focused all his demonic power on healing his precious Sam. It hurt him, what with all the blood injections he'd taken over the weeks still in his veins. He opened his eyes. They turned demonic red. "C'mon, Moose. You're not dying on me... Your brother would kill me..."

Sam suddenly bucked on the table. Color returned to his face. Dean smiled. "It's working!" Crowley looked up at Dean. "Of course. You sound surprised." Sam's eyes sprang open. He gasped for air. Crowley removed his hands from Sam and stumbled back into his chair, weary from the healing. Sam sat up. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Sam..." Crowley said wearily, smiling a strained smile.

~0~

Sam looked at the weary demon. Did he just heal him? Sam gave Crowley a smile. "I knew I was right about him..." The hunter thought. He swore he saw the demon light up a little at the action. Sam then frowned. He turned to Dean.

"Sam, look, I'm sorry. I just couldn't..." Sam got up. He was a little uneasy, but gained his balance back quickly. "Save it, Dean. I don't want to hear it right now..." He marched out of the room. "Sam!" Dean called. The younger Winchester ignored him.

~0~

Dean was about to charge after his brother. "Let him go, Dean. He needs to brood it out." Crowley advised. "Isn't that what you usually do?" Dean paced the room. "I couldn't let him go, Crowley. He's..."

"Been your responsibility since you were boys. Blah blah blah. Martyrdom. Blah blah blah. Significant, sometimes frightfully pseudo-incestuous brotherly bond... Look, if you're worried, once I've got a bit more of my strength back, send me after him. I'll come right back..."

"And I should let you go because...?"

"I've saved your brother's life, and I'm one of the few people at your disposal who wants to make sure your brother's safe as much as you do. Maybe even more..."

Dean sighed and relented. "I can't believe it. You have a thing for Sam..."

"Hey, I don't judge your sexual tension with Castiel..."

"Crowley, shut up before I lock you up again..."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam needed to get away for a while. He needed some time away from his brother, and to clear his head a bit. So he took Dorothy's motorcycle and rode out. He didn't really have a destination in mind. He just stopped in a park somewhere and sat down under a tree.

"Lovely weather for brooding, isn't it, Sam?" A familiar voice said.

Sam turned his head to see Crowley, leaning against the tree for support. Sam got up to help him. "I'm fine, Moose. I just need to sit down..." Sam helped him down. The demon was squinting, trying to block the sun from his eyes. Sam realized this was the first real sunlight he'd probably seen since they locked him up. Sam ran to a little cart in the park and bought him some sunglasses, then sat beside Crowley. "Ah, that's better..." Crowley stated as he put them on.

"So, did you break out of the bunker? Did you hurt my brother? I swear, if you did..."

"As wonderful as that sounds, no. I didn't lay a finger on Dean. Surprisingly, he let me off the leash to track you down..." He leaned his head back. "Took a lot out of me..."

Sam shook his head. "Dean..." "So, tell me, Sam: is this the big thing that irreparably tears the infamous Winchester Brothers apart?" Crowley asked.

Sam sighed. "I don't know... No..." He said, unsure. "I mean, he's always done stuff like this for me. But I'm sick of the constant dying and undying. I didn't want to come back, you know. And I'm getting sick of us always lying to each other nowadays. It wasn't always like this..."

Crowley nodded. "Yeah. I'm sensing a "but", though..."

"But he is my brother. And, I don't know, if it had been him instead of me, who knows? Maybe I'd have let an angel occupy his head... I can see what he meant by it. I'm just... Frustrated! When'd our lives get so complicated?"

"I'd say either when Azazel made his deal with your mother, or when he dosed you up with demon blood..." Crowley said with a shrug. He tentatively put a hand in Sam's shoulder. "But I am glad you're back, Sam..." he said, more sincerely would have liked. "Besides, who knows what your brother would've done to me if you hadn't?" He added, trying to cover up his blunder. Sam looked over at the demon and smiled.

"Thanks for saving me, Crowley. I knew I was right. That there is good in you..." He looked at the somewhat blue scar on Crowley's neck from the angel injection, and felt a pang of guilt. Crowley subconsciously put his hand over the scar. He scoffed. "I assure you, Sam, my reasons for saving you were almost entirely selfish..." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, now? And why is that?"

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Oh, honestly, Moose? I thought you were the smart one..."

Sam chuckled. "I'm serious..."

"Come on, your brother figured it out almost right away..."

"What are you...?"

"Oh, for the love of..." Crowley said, agitated. He grabbed Sam's face, pulled it towards himself, and kissed the hunter long and hard. Sam was initially shocked, even flailed a bit. But he soon gave into it, even kissing back a while (much to Crowley's delight). Though Sam quickly broke away, running a hand through his hair, bewildered. "Um..."

Crowley berated himself for jumping the gun. "Well, I'd best be off. Or I would, but I'm still not up for teleportation. And I'm guessing you're not going back yet..." Sam shook his head. "I have some... Things to work out... And process..." Crowley swore to himself. "But..." Sam continued. "You could stay with me awhile, I guess. Until you're 100% again..." Crowley nodded. "I would like that..."

Sam led him to the bike. "Sorry there's not an extra helmet..." he said as he put the sole helmet on. Crowley smirked. "I think I'll be fine. Besides, you on a motorcycle? It's Christmas..." Sam shook his head as Crowley got on behind him, wrapping his arms around his torso. He definitely was going to have a lot to get used to, now. He revved up the engine and they rode off.

"You know, I think Bobby really is you boys' real father. I felt you trying to sneak a little tongue there."

"There was no tongue..."

"Oh-ho, there was tongue..."

"Crowley, if you don't shut up, you're walking to the hotel..."

Crowley laughed and clung a bit tighter to the Winchester, enjoying the moment.

A/N: Aaaand with that, I end this. It's been a lot of fun to write, and I'm contemplating a sequel, so fear not! Thank you all for reading, and I hope you'll check out my other works, both past, current, and future! Carry on, my wayward companions! -CH


End file.
